


难能平息

by ohnyifan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 代发 这岛 大大的作品
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnyifan/pseuds/ohnyifan
Summary: Graves从不会感到害怕，身为一个强大巫师，他理应不该有恐惧这类感情。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 代发——是这岛大大的作品。

Graves从不会感到害怕，身为一个强大巫师，他理应不该有恐惧这类感情。

他应当像祖先那样英勇和善战，有着极强的自尊心与智慧，Graves有着所有优点，促使他成为美国魔法国会最优秀的一员，可是巫师现在恨极了这些。他感觉有太多痛苦随着钻心剜骨落在躯壳，那疼痛密密麻麻一点点儿撕扯着肌理。Graves想要将自己尽可能蜷缩起来，而双手被吊挂在两侧只会让这动作牵扯着肌肉发出酸胀感，比起魔咒所带来的痛楚，他完完全全将这丁点疼痛给忽略了。

太疼了。

昏暗的牢房里铺着昂贵地毯，（两个昏暗了，换个词呀）灯光将影子映得瘦长，直直延伸到窗外，男人尽可能将目光锁在摇曳的黑影上，妄想借此分散注意。偶有冷风掠过赤裸躯体，唤得三分清醒，Graves仅仅穿着件白色衬衣跪在这儿，戴着那有些禁欲意味的袜带。巫师唾弃自己在此时的这副坐以待毙模样。

但是那实在是太疼了。

生理泪水弥漫在眼眶，又被狠狠眨下，滴落在猩红毯面上留下一块儿深色痕迹。Graves咬紧了唇瓣让疼痛又一次碾过身体，硬生生将那些呜咽与悲叹压抑在喉头，夹杂着血腥与牙齿摩擦的糟糕声响。

而脚步声自不远处响起，鞋跟碾过地面发出些毛躁声音（上一段结尾有一个声响了），并不大，却让黑发男人深深打了个寒颤。对方穿着那套属于自己的西装从阴影中走出，Graves泄了口气，僵硬着脖颈看向来人，他并不想去细想Grindelwald是否刚刚也带着这副几乎是欣赏的表情，坐在角落里看着那折磨画面，光是这念头都足以让Graves自胃袋涌上一股恶心。他应当对这场景相当满足，Graves腹议着，脸上却仍坚硬冰冷，与那被咬噬通红的唇瓣一齐落在恶人眼中，有几丝好看。

Grindelwald并不觉得Graves是一个多么漂亮的人，但那表情总是显得他太高傲了，像是所有初代傲罗后代那样不可一世，Grindelwald喜欢巫师这一点，可他却打算彻彻底底摧毁这些。随后Grindelwald发觉Graves用那几近强迫的方式对待自己，类似繁复饰品与佯装出的温和模样，隐藏在假面下的却是另一种锋利，与自身类似，这发现勾起些怪异兴趣。

所以Grindelwald极为怜悯地留下这脆弱生命，真情实意险些将自己都感动。

Graves看到Grindelwald的浅笑，他总是这样，让自己像是真的那样温柔一般。这不是恶人第一次冲自己笑，黑发男人的身体回忆起那种更接近痛苦的性爱，一时停滞了呼吸。Grindelwald看着他陷入自我世界，不禁俯下身子，略显不满地探出手并恶狠狠地扼住对方下颚，指腹在肌肤上印下几个深红色印记。他打量着Graves如同端详一个精致物件，最终，在Graves又一次溢出眼泪之前，那手指顺着面颊一路向上，落在眼睑下，过分温柔地碾去那星点泪迹。

“Percy，Percy，你可不该这么——脆弱。”恶人凑上前去，将对方紧缩的瞳孔尽收眼底，贴到耳侧轻声说道。Grindelwald坏心眼儿地以舌尖蹭过巫师耳廓，那湿热触感让Graves瑟缩了一下，他感到恶蟒就要靠近，发出危险声响，而自己已被缠绕咽喉。对方假意亲热地告诉他解脱即将到来，却又将痛楚埋入骨骼。“你如果先认输了，那留你活着——又有什么意思？”

逃不掉，这想法在刹那间击中了他。那些性与痛苦会再一次、又一次降临，他无从反抗。Graves未能遏制住喉咙发出一声沙哑呜咽，他被囚禁太久了，那些反抗精神为他争取了更多折磨，Graves垂下头试图将表情隐藏进脖颈。Grindelwald却满意地嗤笑出声，他不轻不重地拍了拍那消瘦脸颊，继而起身抱着手臂饶有兴趣地打量巫师这副狼狈模样。“坚强点，你可以向我求饶，但起码不是现在。” 

“你不会听到我的求饶，Grindelwald。”Graves稍有犹豫继而开口道，嗓音带着嘶哑与干涩。他只觉得这刺耳的声音显得自己更为弱势了。“少自作多情认为自己正在行善，我宁肯你杀了我。”

“给你一次认错的机会，Percy，仅此一次。”Grindelwald在Graves躲闪的目光下，刻意极为缓慢地探出脚尖，恶意地施力碾上其被内裤包裹着的性器。坚硬鞋底带来一丝挤压感，黑发男人因耻辱感而将脸颊埋得更深些，落在Grindelwald眼里便是那挣扎不得的可爱姿态。“你的命还有用，别太看轻自己。”

“少做梦了。”

Graves头一回这般痛恨皮鞋下那些细小纹理，凹凸不平的部分隔着单薄布料一次又一次蹭弄着性器，欲望被轻易撩拨起，一点点灼烧着肌理。Graves咬紧唇瓣，不愿意在对方面前泄出半丝声音，直到血液的甜腥味儿在口腔中蔓延。他唾弃自己因被施虐而兴奋，快感来势汹汹并让Graves感到恐惧，他惊觉这远比那些温柔碰触更为痛快。

在阴冷潮湿的房间中只剩下巫师被压抑着的喘息声，他被折磨到濒临高潮，却只是一次又一次徘徊在边缘。Grindelwald还带着些笑意观赏这场面，施力踩着他大腿根部，碾着筋络，给Graves带来些抽痛。侮辱意味太浓，Grindelwald轻轻咋舌道：“感谢我的仁慈，求我吧，Percy，求我让你射出来。”

Graves别过脸去，身体做着毫无意义的躲闪，大腿因快感而痉挛着，疼痛集中在那一小块儿肌肤上并留下粉红印记。Grindelwald被这违逆惹得不满，变本加厉让痛楚落在性器上。Graves再也难以压抑，低吟从喉头溢出，他羞耻得连胸口都泛红，口舌间却绝不肯让步。“我的求饶会让你感觉很好，对吗？逃亡让你彻底变得和那些地道里的下作东西一样，见不得光了，竟然要靠这个才能让自己清醒点。Grindelwald，究竟是怎样的盲目自信才能让你认为自己得以成功。”

恶人被惹怒了，Grindelwald轻笑着眯起眼。在两人之间的狭小空间内，Graves嗅到一股刺鼻的危险气息，紧紧逼上脊柱，继而他被狠狠踩住肩头，跪姿迫使他不得不仰倒在地面。无声魔咒操控着盘踞在墙角的沉重锁链毫不客气缠绕在那修长脖颈上，Graves尽可能使出些力气（）想要脱离束缚，而他实在是太过虚弱了，随着每一次动作那锁链都要缠绕地更紧些。窒息感引起一阵眩晕，他看不清Grindelwald是一副什么表情。

他连蜷缩身体躲避视线的权利都失去了，彻彻底底将私处暴露在敌人眼中，Graves感到了恐惧，比害怕更甚。

Graves知道自己就快要被毁掉了，他的思想所受的折磨远超现实的痛楚。

可Graves绝不求饶。

Grindelwald正饶有兴趣地撕开猎物的甲胄，露出脆弱的躯体。他再次以鞋底碾上Graves的性器，窒息让男人对情欲快感更为敏感，丁点儿碰触都能引起低吟。“我能透过鞋底感觉到你的脉搏，Mr. Graves。你知道你的身体对疼痛这样敏感吗？这样兴奋，渴求着我的践踏。疼痛让你感到快乐了吗？”

黑发巫师狠狠瞪着对方，通红的眼眶被泪水充斥，湿漉漉地好似受到什么委屈，没有半分威慑。扭曲的姿势让身体每一处都叫嚣着疼痛，快感冲刷过引起一阵痉挛。Graves大口喘息着，甚至自己都没有意识到这声音早已带上星点哭腔。

Grindelwald没打算放过他，冰冷的鞋底被火热性器染热，他粗暴地抬脚踹向Graves的小腹，钝痛迫使男人下意识张开嘴，自唇齿间发出颤抖声音，连性器都有些萎靡。他被迫处于这高潮临界点太久了，任何刺激都被加倍放大。随即Graves开始产生某种幻觉，那深红地毯的长绒都刺着脊背发痛发痒。

“你的部下知晓你的这副淫荡模样吗？匍匐在我的脚下，他们还怎样信服你啊——他们的上司，只是一个知道饥渴着夹紧腿的男人。”

“不……”Graves不能控制自己开始啜泣，他几乎为自己而感到恶心。侮辱与凌辱将男人的自尊彻彻底底碾成碎片儿，即使这样那恶人还将残片拾起，搁置在面前坦然讥讽。

“看着我，Percy，我给过你认错的机会。” Grindelwald蹲下身子，以指腹狠狠碾过他受伤红肿的唇瓣，轻声轻语好似与爱人说着温情情话，另一只手却抽出那根本属于对方的魔杖，漆黑杖身点在胸口轻轻敲打，衬得肌肤苍白过分。“不知道你的魔杖还认不认得你。如果我用它操你，再念出魔咒，那该是怎样一个场面。”

这时，Graves的世界开始崩塌。

被拽着镣铐硬生生拖到一面镜子前，Graves才看清自己现在是多么狼狈，那通红的唇瓣与湿漉漉的眼眶像是Grindelwald给予的勋章，漆黑金属束缚着脖颈让他像是一只被圈养的乖巧宠物。Graves快要被汗水与眼泪淹没了，肌肤上透出种情色光泽，勃起的性器将内裤撑起。男人自胃袋涌上一股恶心，哽咽在喉头将所有怨恨都堵塞住，他狠狠闭上眼不愿去看自己。Grindelwald这时几近无情地宣判道：“看到你自己了吗？Percy。”

“的确是一个纯血傲罗应有的样子。” Grindelwald扼住Graves的下颚，迫使对方不得不将脸颊贴上冰冷的镜面，他咬噬着脖颈后的那块儿嫩肉，留下些齿痕作为标记。傲罗的反应可爱极了，他为这点儿接触而颤栗不堪，兴奋到隔着布料Grindelwald都能感受到热度。“我向来尊重强大的巫师，部长先生，所以我给你一个机会——”

黑巫师稍作停顿，继而愉悦地怜悯道：“——如果你对着镜子让自己射出来，我就不操你。”

“这怎么听都并不是一件公平交易。”Graves低声回应，这柔软又决绝的姿态让Grindelwald找到乐趣，他微微咋舌回答说：“哈，你说得对，你我之间本来就不存在公平，Percy，你是我的囚犯，可不是别的什么。

“不过我给你个机会，说说你想要什么吧，只要足够合理。”

傲罗将身体依靠在镜面上，他太累了，每一次动作都牵扯肌理发出酸痛，那双漂亮眼睛了无生机好似坠入死水，冰冷冷的。“让我走，要么杀了我。”

“我舍不得杀你，Percy，至少现在是这样的。现在你该做你应该做的事了，乖，听话点，对你我都好。”

Graves看向另一个自己，用深呼吸压抑怒气与绝望，他不晓得什么时候Grindelwald才会对这场戏厌倦，给予一个了结。

我会感谢对方的仁慈，Graves嘲讽着自己。

但很快他便没有这些繁复心绪了，迫切想要高潮却令其变得更加遥远，Graves僵硬着身体以一种怪异姿势蹭着镜面。他需要高潮，甚至昏迷，可是这种自我慰藉远远不够。空虚自胸口向四肢蔓延，快感细微且远不足够，Graves想要一些疼痛，他开始渴望Grindelwald带来的鞭挞与刁难。这糟糕想法让他心生罪恶，伴随着某种渴求一起在心底儿扎了根。

在Grindelwald狠狠踩上尾椎时，Graves僵直脊背悲叹着射了出来，精液将小腹搞得一团糟，布料黏糊糊地黏着在肌肤上引起一阵瘙痒。但他还没有得到高潮，射精的快感很轻，漂浮在肉体上，Graves颤抖着发出喘息声，他听到那声音震耳欲聋，过分清晰。黑巫师一下下碾着那块儿骨头，钝痛与不安搅和在一块儿，Graves难以分清是疼痛带来更多快感，还是这接触便足以使自己颤栗不堪。

他开始有些糊涂了，燥热席卷全身并让理智变得混沌，Graves猜想自己可能是彻底被折磨疯了，又可能仅仅是发烧。男人不晓得上一次生病是什么时候，他很强大，那样出色。Graves茫然地感受那冰冷手掌擦过脸颊，将炙热的泪水磨蹭干净，身体被手指打开，疼痛也不再那样清晰，唯有快感占据身体。火热的穴道紧紧吸附着指腹，被一寸寸推开，他开始低声呻吟。

Graves没有气力思考Grindelwald是否会因为这无趣服软而杀了自己，他懒得去讨好对方，只祈求早些结束并将这段记忆彻底封闭。

像是陷入一个圈套，那些细微声音都在耳侧不断放大，他想要用力攥紧手指，借疼痛换取清醒，却什么都做不到。Grindelwald在操他，恍惚之间，Graves透着镜子看到对方仍带着抹浅笑，他突然向前逃去，想要回到天堂。黑巫师也看着镜子，在傲罗就要逃开时探手握住那纤细脚踝，施力将他拖回原地，那苍白腕部留下一圈红色指印。Grindelwald将他圈抱在怀中，以坐立姿势浅浅操干，即使是放在情人之间，这也太过温柔了。金发男人轻轻地吻过Graves耳后肌肤，感受怀中男人沦陷情欲，彻彻底底被操开了。

“给你一个求饶的机会，Percy，仅此一次。”

在Graves听到自己因操干发出啜泣时，他又听到这模糊声音。


End file.
